Érase una vez
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: No importa la epoca o el tiempo, si dos almas estan destinadas a permanecer juntas lo estarán eternamente, aunque a veces las circunstancias sean adversas, a través del tiempo y  los años, permaneceran por siempre juntos... DxS. Al fin! Cap 3 listo
1. Prologo

**Konishiwa!!!!!**

**Bueno pues es que no me pude resistir, la verdad es que ya tenía el prologo y estaba desde hace mucho emocionada con esta historia, se que el summary es un tanto raro y que no dice mucho, pero me agrado la forma de expresarlo así, con el tiempo entenderan por que (espero)**

**Bueno, les dejo el prologo que espero sea de su agrado :D**

**X cierto, me gustaría dedicarle la historia a _Kozumy_ y a _SamxDanny-ely_, ya que gracias a sus historias he aprendido mucho y de verdad me encantan, para ustedes chicas ;)**

* * *

_**Érase una vez...**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

_**Prologo**_

Soltó un suspiro mientras veía como el cielo se iba pintando de anaranjado anunciando la próxima salida del sol.

No era una chica a la que le agradaba madrugar, sin embargo, no había tenido opción, ya que había pasado toda la noche en vela sin poder conciliar el sueño gracias a la conversación que había tenido en la noche con sus padres.

_**-**__**Flash Back-**_

_-¡¿Qué me voy a casar?!-gritó sorprendida y furiosa a la vez-__¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Cuándo?!¡¿Con quien?!_

_-Sammy, cariño, tranquilízate-dijo un tanto asustada una mujer de edad madura, cabellera pelirroja y ojos verdes-No es para tanto…_

_-¡¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice si me estas diciendo que me voy a casar?!-dijo mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por su cuarto cual león enjaulado-¡¿Con quien?!¡¿Cuándo lo decidieron?!_

_-Sam, tienes que calmarte-esta vez quien habló fue un hombre mayor de cabello rubio y ojos azules-No te lleva a nada enojarte de esa manera_

_-¡¿Y que quieres que haga?!-dijo deteniéndose para decírselo a la cara-¡Si hacen lo que les da la gana sin si quiera preguntarme si me parece o no!_

_-¡Jovencita te prohíbo hablarme de esa manera!-dijo su padre poniéndose de pie ahora también furioso._

_-¡Basta los dos!-dijo su madre interviniendo-¡Compórtense!_

_La ojivioleta solo dio un suspiro fastidiada y se cruzo de brazos molesta, mientras que su padre solo tomo asiento de nuevo._

_-Sammy tienes que entender querida_

_-¡¿Entender que, mama?!-soltó estallando de nuevo-¡¿Qué me casare con un desconocido?!_

_-No-dijo su madre de manera calmada-Que es lo mejor para el pueblo_

_Por primera vez la joven le miró confundida y frunciendo el ceño ¿Qué significaba eso?_

_-¿De que estas hablando?-indago curiosa._

_-Cariño, veras-comenzó tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas-El reino esta en completa ruina, sin mencionar que el reino vecino noto nuestras debilidades y nos declaro la guerra_

_-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?!-dijo confundida y al a vez algo molesta por no saberlo._

_-Fue hace unos días-comentó triste-Tu padre y yo salimos a tratar de arreglarlo, ellos dijeron que estarían dispuestos a negociar, que siempre había formas mejores de unificar nuestros reinos sin utilizar los medios bélicos, ellos… ¡Oh, Jeremy!-soltó triste refugiándose en los brazos de su marido._

_-¿Ellos que?-cuestiono la pelinegra, aunque ya temía la respuesta._

_-Ellos pidieron que su hijo se contrajera matrimonio con nuestra primogénita_

_-¿No encontraron otra solución?-cuestiono esperanzada._

_-Era eso o la guerra-dijo su padre._

_-¡Oh Sammy, perdónanos!-dijo su madre mientras tomaba las manos de la chica-¡No teníamos opción! Pero lo harás ¿Cierto?-preguntó esperanzada, la chica le miró confundida por la reacción de su madre-Por el bien del reino y de la gente_

_Sam se quedo en shock por algunos segundos, su madre le miraba esperanzada y su padre de manera dura, de cualquier forma no tenía muchas opciones (de hecho no tenía ninguna) así que no podía negarse… Si era por el bien de la gente…_

_-Esta bien mama-dijo Sam totalmente derrotada y clava__ndo la mirada en el piso-Si es por el bien de la gente lo haré_

_-¿De verdad?-dijo su madre conteniendo las lágrimas._

_-Si mama-contesto aun sin mirarles-Por el bien de la gente lo haré_

_-¡Sabía que entenderías!-dijo su madre abrazándola._

_-Mañana será la presentación ante el reino de su compromiso-dijo su padre cuando estaban por marcharse-Justo a la mitad del baile de tu cumpleaños_

_-Esta bien_

_-Que pases buena noche cariño-dijo su madre antes de irse-Mañana será un día muy ajetreado y necesitas descansar-luego se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta-Es lo correcto Sammy, ya lo descubrirás con el tiempo_

_-Si mama_

_-Hasta mañana_

_Cerraron la puerta dejándola sola en medio de aquella cruel realidad a la que ahora tendría que enfrentarse._

_**-**__**End Flash Back-**_

Sintió como el aire se hacia un poco más fresco mientras un par de pájaros volaban libres comenzando a cantar.

-Los envidio tanto-les dijo con cierto recelo a aquellas aves mientras gozaban del vuelo y la libertad.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol, miró el horizonte, luego miró hacia el pueblo, tenía tantas ganas de ser libre aunque fuera por un momento, librarse de aquellas cadenas que tenía desde que había nacido, luego sonrió, tal vez podría sentirse libre por un momento aunque fuesen escasos minutos pero sentiría lo que es ser libre y por eso bien valía la pena arriesgarse…


	2. Phantom

**Konishiwa!**

**Bueno, antes de que empiezen los reclamos o verdurasos se esconde bajo el escritorio quiero disculparme por tardar tanto (casi dos meses)**

**Nunca me ha gustado tardar tanto con las continuaciones, tuve un bloqueo en vacaciones y la verdad fue que era algo grande, me "desbloquee" entrando a la escuela, pero surgió el problema de que no tuve internet por tres semanas -cortesia de la "eficiente" compañia con la que tengo contrato-, pero no me quiero acordar de eso, así que mil perdones, juró que los recompensare**

**Bueno, gracias de nuevo por su paciencia y comentarios, aqui esta el primer capitulo de la historia **

**XOXO**

**P.D.**

**Esta un poco largo, para los que les gusta leer, espero que no sea una molestia**

* * *

_**Érase Una Vez...**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

_**Capitulo1: **__**Phantom.**_

Giró a la derecha con cautela y luego a la izquierda.

Subió un poco más la capucha que llevaba sobre la cabeza para evitar que alguien le viera, miró por el rabillo del ojo y noto un pequeño mercado no muy lejos de donde de encontraba, tal y como le había indicada la sirvienta.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-¡Pero señorita!-dijo en tono suplicante, sus ojos azules estaban tan cristalinos como la misma agua-¡Si le descubren…!¡Y si descubren que yo le he ayudado!_

_-Nadie nos descubrirá-reprocho la desconfianza mientras buscaba algo de entre sus vestidos-Nadie notara mi ausencia y si así fuera, tú no dirás nada_

_-¡Pero que diré cuando me pregunten por que no avise que estaba en su cuarto!_

_-Dirás que entraste, recorriste las cortinas y yo te dije que bajaría enseguida, luego te fuiste y ya no me viste, eso dirás-dijo colocando la capa negra que había logrado encontrar, luego acomodo el gorro para que no se le viera el rostro-¿Y bien¿Cómo luzco?_

_La joven desvió la mirada y solo retorció con sus manos el delantal que llevaba puesto._

_-¡Oh Sophie__! Por favor, de verdad quiero hacer esto, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte_

_La joven se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y luego dio un suspiro._

_-Esta bien-dijo accediendo al fin-Pero no vaya lejos_

_-¡Gracias!-dijo la ojivioleta sin poder contener el abrazo-Gracias, gracias, gracias_

_-Bien, bien-dijo la muchacha yendo a la puerta y mirando que nadie se acercara antes de salir, luego asomo la cabeza-Para ir al mercado, si usted lo desea, tiene que bajar todo derecho, luego dará una vuelta a la derecha y otra la izquierda, luego se va derecho, no tiene pierde por que se ve de inmediato-volvió a mirar afuera-Y cuídese por favor, si alguien le ve, las dos estaremos en problemas_

_-No __te preocupes Sophie, si me descubren, me encargare de que no quedes envuelta-dijo guiñándole un ojo-Gracias de nuevo_

_Sophie__ asintió nerviosa y luego cerró la puerta._

_**-End Flash Back-**_

Se acercó con lentitud, tratando de no chocar con toda la gente que caminaba a paso rápido, cosa que parecía imposible por que parecían tener una especie de ritmo, pues caminaban sin chocar unos con otros, a excepción de ella.

-¡Quítate!-le agredió un hombre de ojos negros y mirada severa cuando choco con ella.

Después de su inoportuno incidente, camino hasta lo que parecía un puesto de frutas frescas. Llevaba un canasto, y encantada por la apariencia y olor que las frutas desprendían, se quedo fascinada, mientras que colocaba algunas en el canasto.

Tomó una manzana con delicadeza para luego disfrutar del exquisito aroma que esta desprendía, realmente le apetecía darle un mordisco.

-Mi niña-dijo la anciana que atendía el puesto-Puedes llevártela si lo deseas

-Oh señora, es muy amable de su parte, pero no me gusta aceptarlo así nada más-dijo colocando la fruta en el cesto junto a otras, luego removió dentro de alguno de los bolsos de la capa en busca del algunas monedas de oro-¿Cuánto es?

-No podría cobrarte esa fruta-dijo la anciana-No siendo de la realeza

-¡Ssshhh!-exclamo la ojivioleta con un dedo entre los labios y acomodando más el gorro de la capa que llevaba puesta-¡No lo diga tan alto!-luego miró con duda a la señora-¿Cómo supo que…?

-¿… es usted la princesa?-dijo adivinándole el pensamiento, la pelinegra solo agacho más el rostro, tratando de ocultarse lo más posible y asintió en silencio-Tus ojos violetas, mi pequeña, son inconfundibles, además tu mirar es el mismo

-¿Pero como…?

-¿… se estas cosas?-de nuevo le adivino la pregunta-Yo solía cuidar de ti-dijo con ternura en sus palabras al momento que acariciaba la mejilla de la joven con nostalgia-Claro, eso fue antes de todo…

-¿Antes de todo?-indago con curiosidad-¿Antes de que?

-Oh, lo olvidaba, eras tan pequeña aun-dijo recordando-Antes de los fantasmas-dijo mirando con cierto temor la calle.

Ella giro un poco y vio algunos fantasmas pasar, desde que recordaba, ellos siempre estaban ahí.

-¿Se refiere a que antes no rondaban espíritus por aquí?

-Oh no mi niña, no, antes era un lugar pacifico, donde se prosperaba, la gente era amable y feliz pero un día y sin más salieron de todas partes, esos fantasmas, espíritus, como quiera llamarles, y nadie supo como y por que, esos espíritus malignos atacaban a la gente sin piedad y nadie los detiene aunque me parece imposible, al final nos terminamos acostumbrado a ellos, por que no todos son tan malos…-dijo con una triste sonrisa-_Si no puedes con el enemigo únetele_

-¡Pero alguien tiene que hacer algo!-exclamó furiosa-¡Alguien tiene que detenerlos!

-¡Que no te oigan mi niña!-dijo alarmada la anciana-Si _él_ lo ordena, podrían lastimarte por mencionarlo, e incluso matarte-dijo con un escalofrío.

-¿_Él?_¿Quién es _él_?

-Quien los dirige-dijo bajando su voz tanto que tuvo que agudizar su oído-Un fantasma cruel y malvado, se hace llamar…-guardo silencio, miró a ambos lados y le indico con una seña de su mano que se acercara, susurrándole al oído-_Plasmius_

-¿Plasmius?-repitió la chica pensando en lo ridículo que sonaba ese nombre.

-¡Ssshhh! No lo diga en voz alta, su nombre es como un _tabú_-dijo temerosa-Pero se dice que hay un fantasma de nuestro lado…

-¿Si?¿Quién?

-Nadie sabe exactamente, son solo rumores, dicen que su cabello es blanco como la misma luna, y sus ojos son de un verde jamás visto… -la anciana entrecerró los ojos como recordando-Le dicen _Phantom_… Él solo quiere ayudar, aunque muchos no lo consideran así, muchos creen que solo quiere que bajemos la guardia para que llegue finalmente el ataque final…

La anciana suspiro y miró al cielo.

-Pero usted no debería preocuparse por eso, ni si quiera debería habérselo contado-dijo devolviéndole la vista a la joven.

-No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie lo que usted me ha contado-dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-Gracias por la fruta-dijo tomando las manos de la señora y colocando un pequeño bolso con algunas monedas de oro dentro, luego se retiro.

Camino un poco entre la gente (y fantasmas), admirada y cautivada por los mismos.

A pesar de los problemas que había en el reino y de los fantasmas, todo parecía tan simple para ellos. Simplemente trabajaban e iban con sus familias a llevar el pan, así de fácil ¿Por qué su vida no podía ser así de sencilla?

Avanzó otro poco, casi hasta el final del pequeño mercado donde solo quedaban unos cuantos puestos. Observó como una niña de aproximadamente cinco años se acercaba a un señor de un puesto, este la cargaba en sus brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla, después una señora embarazada se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios al que era su marido, y tan pronto como la ternura fabricada en su interior se creo al ver aquella escena, se esfumo dejándole un temor agobiante y un millón de dudas.

¿Cómo sería su futuro marido?¿Sería amable, cortés, honesto? o ¿Sería como la mayoría de los príncipes que había conocido?¿Sería prepotente, creído y orgulloso? o ¿Tal vez sería diferente?

La incertidumbre le estaba carcomiendo su interior, junto con el corazón ¿Y si no se amaban? Ella era fiel a sus sentimientos, y para ella era muy importante estar enamorada para poder casarse con alguien. Por eso numerosos príncipes habían ido al palacio para conocerle y pedir su mano en matrimonio, pero todos eran igual: prepotentes, orgullosos y sin sentimiento o amor alguno por otra cosa que no fuera su "hermoso" rostro y el dinero, terminando siempre con los cabales de la joven princesa para finalmente irse totalmente derrotados, algunos heridos de su orgullo y otros de su dignidad, pues la mayoría le aseguraba que no valía tanto como para humillarse, a ella le daba igual. Ahora no le podía dar igual ya que el príncipe, fuera cortés o no, fuera amable o no, fuera honesto o no, tendría que casarse con él, por el bien de su pueblo.

Suspiro pesadamente.

Ojala y hubiera podido encontrar a esa persona especial. Alguien que le quisiera por su forma de pensar, por su forma de ser, por la forma en que ella veía el mundo y no por su titulo de princesa, pero se le había acabado el tiempo, a sus 18 años de edad ya iba a casarse y con un desconocido, igual no había tenido elección.

El agudo grito de la pequeña niña la saco de sus pensamientos, vio de donde provenía y observo correr a la pequeña mientras se escondía detrás de su padre y señalaba asustada al otro lado de la calle, su padre clavo la vista a donde la niña señalaba y observó un grupo de fantasmas, la mayoría de la gente se percato y al instante se esfumaron (casi literalmente) del lugar.

El padre se coloco delante de su familia e hizo un gesto de dureza en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto toscamente mientras uno de aquellos espectros de apariencia metálica (parecía llevar una especie de armadura, aunque un poco diferente) se le acercaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Su nombre era Skullker.

-Timoty, amigo ¿Qué modales son esos?-dijo el fantasma-Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien

-Deja de bromear-dijo mordazmente mientras seguía tratando de ocultar a su familia detrás suyo-¿A que has venido?

-Ya lo sabes-le respondió otro fantasma más bajo de estatura, que casi parecía humano de no ser por sus intensos ojos rojos, su nombre era Betrall-Los impuestos

-¡Pero ya he pagado!

-Bueno, hubo un… ¿Cómo decirlo? "aumento" en los impuestos-dijo otro fantasma que llevaba una armadura negra de la cual salía llamas moradas. Se hacía llamar "El Caballero del Terror"-Ahora hay un nuevo impuesto, diez monedas de oro por cada hijo y tu-dijo mirando a la señora y a la pequeña-Tienes dos

-Eso es ridículo-dijo molesto-Además, no tengo dinero

-Que pena, pero siempre hay formas de pagar-respondió otro fantasma que iba de manera elegante, de blanco, de igual mirada atemorizante y de nombre Walker, luego miró a la pequeña que se escondió más-Nos faltan esclavos y al señor no le importa mucho si son grandes o… Pequeños

La niña se escondió atemorizante y la madre la abrazo instintivamente.

-¡De ninguna manera!-respondió Timoty alzando sus brazos-¡No dejare que se lleven a mi familia!

-¿Y como vas a impedirlo?-dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaban a ellos lentamente.

-¡Oigan!

_¡Pum!_

El fantasma que se hacía llamar El Caballero del Terror se detuvo cuando una manzana le dio en la nuca e hizo rodar su cabeza por el suelo.

-¡Déjenlos en paz!-dijo de manera amenazadora la ojivioleta.

-¿Y esa quien es?-preguntó Walker.

-¡Y yo que se!-respondió Betrall.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir mocosa insolente!-dijo El Caballero del Terror furioso y colocando su cabeza en su lugar.

-¡Cállense!-ordenó Skullker-Lárgate chiquilla, si no quieres problemas

-No me marchare-dijo desafiante-No es justa la manera en que tratan a esas personas ¿De que impuesto hablan? Mi pad… Quiero decir, el Rey no ha ordenado ningún tipo de impuesto así de absurdo

-¿Y quien ha hablado de el Rey humano de estas tierras?-dijo Walker-El no es el único que cobra impuestos, y si sabes lo que te conviene, te marcharas de aquí

-¡De cualquier forma!-dijo yendo a ponerse delante de la familia-¡No dejare que le hagan nada a esa pobre gente!

-¿Tu vas a impedírnoslo?

-¡Si es necesario, si!-dijo desafiante.

-¡Ya me canse mocosa inútil!-dijo El Caballero del Terror mientras la tomaba bruscamente de los brazos y la zarandeaba-¡Si no te quitas vas a…!

Pero se calló en seco, el gorro de la capucha que tenía puesto se le había caído dejando su rostro e identidad al descubierto.

-Un momento-dijo Skullker sonriendo y viéndola con detenimiento-Yo te conozco

-Yo… Yo no lo creo-dijo la joven nerviosa mientras se colocaba de nuevo la capucha-Yo no te he visto antes

-Claro que si-dijo Walker-Eres la hija del rey, la princesa Samantha ¿Cierto?

-Es verdad-dijo Betrall-¡Es ella!

-No… No se de que me hablas-dijo Sam tratando de disimular naturalidad, pero el nerviosismo en su voz la delataba.

-Oigan-llamó El Caballero del Terror-¿No han pensado como nos recompensara nuestro amo si en vez de dinero le llevamos a la hija del Rey?

-Yo… Yo… -Se había paralizado y por su mente corría un sin fin de planes para tratar de escapar del lío en el que se había metido-Me confunden-dijo con un poco más de seguridad.

-Claro…-dijo Skullker-¡Atrápenla!

Fue como si esa palabra accionara todos sus mecanismos de movimiento en su cuerpo e instintivamente se agacho cuando se lanzaron hacía ella para luego salir corriendo.

Aferro con la mano la canasta mientras corría todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían, de vez en vez miraba hacía atrás para, por desgracia, asegurarse de que aun la seguían. Luego tomo la fruta que llevaba y la comenzó a lanzar hacía atrás para retrasar su captura, pero no tenía mucha fruta y maldijo por debajo cuando finalmente les lanzo el canasto.

Giró en una calle y se encontró encerrada en un callejón.

-¡Diablos!-susurro mientras su cerebro se exprimía para obtener idea alguna para salir de ese callejón.

Observó unas cajas y algunas pacas de paja ahí apiladas pensó que sería bueno trepar para saltar al otro lado del callejón, igual la seguirían, pero eso los retrasaría y le daría tiempo de buscar ayuda. Comenzó a trepar y se sorprendió a la velocidad a la que lo hizo, a pesar de llevar vestido y no ser muy ágil para ese tipo de cosas. Cuando escuchó que ya habían llegado al callejón, pero ella ya estaba por cruzar al otro lado, miró hacia abajo y los vio subir con algunos movimientos torpes, tardarían en trepar.

-¡Boo!

-¡Aaahhh!

_¡Pum!_

Para su mala suerte, se había confiado y había olvidado que eran fantasmas, mientras que los que les pisaban los talones había trepado para distraerla y darle aires de confianza, otro de ellos le había aparecido intempestivamente frente a ella, asustándola y haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo.

-Olvidaste que puedo volar-dijo burlonamente Skullker-En realidad fue divertido perseguirte, pero se acabo el juego

Sam se quedo se sentada en el suelo, trato de apoyarse en su mano pero noto que le dolía, se había lastimado al caer, respiraba de manera agitada y su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora.

-Observen muchachos-dijo Skullker-Esta aterrorizada…

-Puedo oler el sudor resbalando por su frente, sentir tu corazón desbocado queriendo salir de su pecho y el miedo en sus ojos-dijo el Caballero del Terror acercándose-Es hermoso

-Bien, sujétenla-ordeno Skullker.

Walker y el Caballero del Terror la levantaron del suelo mientras la joven intentaba safarse.

-¡Suéltenme!-forcejeo la chica-¡Déjenme en paz!

-¡Déjenla ir!

Se escucho la voz de un joven, todos se pusieron alerta y miraron a los alrededores, por un momento creyeron que había sido una alucinación, pero luego fijaron la vista al cielo, ahí se veía la figura de un joven flotando, Sam intento verlo pero la luz del sol solo dejo verle una silueta. Podría ser…

-Aaahhh, eres tú-dijo Skullker tranquilo-Métete en tus asuntos

-Déjenla ir-repitió con más serenidad, pero sin ocultar el tono autoritario en su voz-No lo volveré a decir

-¿O si no que?-preguntó Betrall en tono burlón.

-No querrán saberlo

-Uuuuyyyy, estoy temblando de miedo

-Has logrado atemorizarme chiquillo-dijo el Caballero del Terror con sarcasmo-Y eso no es fácil

Todos soltaron una risa, mientras que Sam intentaba por todos los medio ver el rostro del chico.

-Bien-dijo el joven-Así lo quisieron

Disparó un par de rayos verdes que salieron de sus manos y fueron a darles a Walker y el Caballero del Terror, a los dos los tomo por sorpresa y soltaron a Sam en el acto, antes de salir volando al otro lado del callejón.

Entonces, y antes de que le devolvieran el "saludo", bajo para colocarse delante de Sam e hizo una especie de escudo alrededor de ella.

-Cúbrete los oídos-le dijo sin mirarle. Ella obedeció.

Se volvió a los fantasmas, tomo aire y soltó un gritó estremecedor que los lanzó fuera del callejón.

-Esta me la pagas _Phantom_-dijo Skullker retomando el vuelo y huyendo del lugar.

Sam se quedo sentada al tiempo que el escudo se desvanecía, entonces no era mentira lo que la anciana le había contado, era él…

Lo observó con detenimiento a pesar de que le daba la espalda. Llevaba algunas partes de lo que parecía una armadura, debajo un traje negro, su cabello blanco plateado, tal como la luna y sus ojos… Ansiaba más que nada ver aquellos ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo volviéndose para verle, observó a la chica sentada en el suelo, sus violáceos ojos, había algo en ellos…-¿No la lastimaron?

-No, estoy bien-dijo sin poder evitar ver aquellos intensos ojos verdes-Gracias

-No debería estar aquí señorita, estos lugares son muy peligrosos-dijo de manera amable-En especial para alguien como usted-luego le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

La chica se quedo sentada un momento observando la mano que le tendía el fantasma ¿Qué había querido decir con lo último?¿Acaso sabía quien era?

Dudo un segundo en tomar su mano, pero luego sonrió.

-Esta bien-dijo ella tomando la mano del chico, sintió una punzada de dolor, reprimió el gritito, pero no el claro gesto del rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al notar el gesto-¿La lastime?

-No, no es eso, es que creo que me lastime la mano al caer

-Déjeme ver-dijo quitándose el guante metálico y luego un guante blanco.

Tomo con gentileza la mano de la chica y la observó con detenimiento. El contacto con su piel era suave, sin mencionar la delicadeza con la que tomaba la mano de Sam, como su fuera un pieza de porcelana de mucho valor. Ella sonrío, no conocía a nadie que la hubiese tratado así antes.

-Parece que se lastimó la muñeca-dijo palpando con cuidado la mano de la joven-Pero no es nada grave-dijo sonriendo para calmarla.

Volvió a colocarse sus respectivos guantes y volvió a tomar la mano de la joven.

-Quédese quieta, no va a dolerle

Ella obedeció sin ganas de preguntar que iba a hacer, él acercó sus labios a la mano lastimada y la beso con delicadeza, sintió un ligero cosquilleo, como si una suave pluma hubiera rosado el dorso de la mano, una luz apareció y resplandeció un poco para luego desaparecer.

-¡¿Pero que…?!-Sam se había sorprendido, pero luego sintió que ya no le dolía la mano.

El joven fantasma soltó su mano y ella la movió sorprendida de que el dolor se marchara.

-Mejor ¿Verdad?

-Si-dijo aun atónita por lo que había hecho-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Un mago jamás revela sus secretos-dijo sonriéndole.

No supo por que pero sintió sus mejillas arder y como en sus estomago revoloteaban mariposas.

-Tengo que irme-dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de la joven y besándola, esta vez sin que resplandeciera-Cuidase

Y antes de que la chica pudiera interrogarlo sobre quien era o por que la había ayudado él chico había salido volando.


	3. El Baile de Cumpleaños

**Hola!!!!**

**Pues estoy muy contenta por que al fin pude terminar este capitulo (lo edite como 10 veces y eso por que deje de contar uuuu), pero al fin lo termine, y quiero darle especiales gracias Chely-chan por ayudarme con esto, te mando un beso y abrazo enorme n.n**

**Algunas aclaraciones del capitulo anterior son que el traje de Danny es como el que usa en _Beauty Marked_, su traje con algunas partes de armadura y sobre como obtuvo los poderes, eso se verá más adelante, ya que por razones obvias no puede ser la misma manera que lo hace en el programa (de donde sacara un portal si estan en la edad media, en el siglo XV para ser más especificos)**

**Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y gracias a todos por leer la historia y comentar _-les da un abrazo- _**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Cuidense!**

**XOXO**

* * *

_**Érase una vez…**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

_**Capitulo 2: El Baile de Cumpleaños.**_

No supo como, pero había logrado regresar al castillo. Sin embargo, estando ya ahí, deseo no haber regresado nunca.

Los guardias en la entrada ya la esperaban y cuando la vieron casi corrieron a acorralarla para que no pudiera escapar de nuevo, la tomaron (con lo que ellos consideraron delicadeza y ella rudeza) de los brazos y la llevaron dentro del palacio.

-Espere aquí-dijo toscamente uno de ellos, joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, nunca le había caído bien a Sam-Llamare al Rey, Cuídala bien Kwan

-Lo haré Dash-dijo burlonamente el otro guardia de ojos verdes y cabello negro, luego miró a la chica que aun sostenía del brazo derecho-Tú estas en problemas

Sam le dedico una mirada de desprecio. Esos dos, para su desgracia, eran sus guardias personales y ella los detestaba.

Eran cuatro o cinco años mayor que ella, y los dos eran sus guardias gracias a un acuerdo al que habían llegado sus padres con los de esos chicos y aunque tenían poco más de un año cuidándola, ella sentía que ya los odiaba, y no por el hecho de que se la pasaran cuidándole hasta la sombra, si no por que había descubierto que podían a llegar a ser las personas más huecas del reino, nunca había podido mantener con ellos una conversación decente que no tratara de las doncellas más bonitas y ricas del reino.

Y aunque en un principio ambos había intentado cortejarla (ella dedujo que esas habían sido las intenciones de los padres de los muchachos) habían dejado de insistir al notar lo necia, obstinada y "rara" que la habían considerado, pues ellos nunca coincidían con algún tema en particular, desviando su objetivo y aprovechando que a la princesa la visitaban muchas doncellas, todas muy bonitas y con mucho dinero, cosa que a ellos les interesaba.

-Deja de apretarme el brazo-dijo molesta después de un rato-Parece como si me lo fueras a arrancar, no voy a escapar

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar-dijo apretando su brazo más fuerte.

La chica ahogo el quejido, si la veía quejarse de nuevo le daría más satisfacción, así que no lo haría, solo le quedo fulminarle con la mirada.

Un par de ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente y la furia se esfumo al instante. Se sorprendió de que el recién desconocido apareciera en sus pensamientos y más aun que le ayudara a desvanecer su enojo, no sabía por que pero el encuentro que había tenido anteriormente con aquel joven fantasma del que la gente tanto hablaba había movido algo dentro de su interior, la forma en que la había tratado y como se había dirigido a ella había sido muy distinta de cómo la trataba el resto de la gente, que por lo regular le hablaban como si fuera una niña de cinco años que no puede hacer o tocar nada sin que lo rompa o ella se lastime. Nunca se habían interesado en preguntarle como se sentía al respecto, que pensaba o tan si quiera un como estaba.

Aunque realmente no tenían por que hacerlo, se trataba de la princesa y nadie tenía por que estar interesado en como se sentía o que pensaba, y si les interesaba, era solo para un bien mayor, para relacionarse con el Rey y tener siempre un mejor _status_ social, era lo único que le importaba a la gente, ella siempre lo detectaba, tenía una especie de radar para detectar las mentiras en la gente.

Además ¿Por qué iban a preguntarle que pensaba? Se suponía que ni si quiera debería "pensar", la gente, sus maestros, sus tutores, todos los que le había enseñado de arte, música, sociedad la había enseñado a que era un pecado capital para una mujer pensar. Una mujer solo podía pensar lo que un hombre le dijera que podía pensar, o en su caso, lo que su marido le permitiera pensar, eso la frustraba bastante. No podía reinar en su reino, tendría que casarse con un tipo desconocido y rogar al cielo por que la tratara bien y no fuera un verdugo con su pueblo, aquel que tanto amaba.

Sin embargo, ese día le habían preguntado como se sentía, y por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que de verdad le importaba a alguien, alguien que sabía quien era en realidad y sin importarle le había preguntado como se sentía sin querer impresionarla o ganarla para ganarse a su padre, había logrado ver su sinceridad en sus ojos, en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡Sammy!-el grito de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y vio a su madre correr hacia ella con un gesto de terror-Sammy, cariño ¿Dónde estabas?

-En ningún lado en especial, madre-contesto de manera mecánica.

-Pero como que en ningún lado ¡Ve como estas!-dijo viéndola detenidamente, Sam la imito.

Tenía manchas de lodo en la parte baja del vestido y parecía haber rodado por alguna colina, por que tenía paja en todo el vestido, hasta en el cabello, recordando la montaña que pacas que había trepado para escapar de los fantasmas.

-Es solo lodo y paja-dijo la chica como su fuera la cosa más simple-Me cambio, me baño y listo

-Eso es exactamente lo que harás-dijo ahora su padre desde el fondo del salón.

Sam lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que estaba en problemas.

Llego hasta donde se encontraba su hija mientras que Dash iba detrás de él. Su padre la tomo de la barbilla para que le mirara.

-¡Mírate nada más!¡Estas hecha un desastre!-dijo molesto y saltando el rostro de su hija-No preguntare donde demonios estabas por que se que no me lo dirás, solo espero que nadie te haya visto-dijo dando vueltas frente ella-¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá la nobleza!¡Que dejamos andar a nuestra hija por ahí cual sirvienta cualquiera¡Sería denigrante!¡Denigrante!

Ella bajo la mirada, sentía su pecho arder de coraje y apretó sus puños, debería guardar postura, no debería decirle nada, reprocharle nada, "Escuchar en silencio" eso era lo que sus tutores le había dicho siempre, escuchar aunque fuera injusto, ese era su deber como mujer, así que no le quedo más que tragarse su coraje y ganas de gritarle, al menos no en "publico".

Luego su padre se paro frente a ella de nuevo.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie-dijo dirigiéndose a ella-Y esto es para todos ¿Entendieron?-todos asintieron en silencio-Ahora tú, vete a bañar, te ves deplorable, no quiero que te confundan con un sirvienta, lo cual no dudo que hicieron

Luego salió del salón furioso.

-Hija, entiéndalo-comenzó su madre-Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti

-Lo se madre-contesto entre dientes-¿Puedo retirarme?

-Claro hija-dijo su madre animada al notar que su hija había suprimido una de sus rabietas-Le diré a la sirvienta que te prepare el baño. Por cierto, me alegra que por fin lo entiendas todo-luego se marcho.

En cuando su madre se retiro se libro del fuerte brazo de su captor y corrió hacia su habitación. Le cerró la puerta en la nariz a Kwan.

Resbalo por la puerta hasta quedar sentada de espalda a ella, resguardo su rostro entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Toc, toc, toc…_

-¿Sammy?¿Sammy, ya estas lista?

Su madre tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su hija con impaciencia.

-Sammy, hija, estas tardando demasiado

-¡Ya voy!

Un par de sirvientas salieron de la habitación haciendo una reverencia hacia la reina para después retirarse.

-Es suficiente-dijo su madre entrando al cuarto-Ya espere demasiado

-¡Madre!-dijo con un dejo de molestia-Ya casi estoy lista

-¡Oh hija! Te ves hermosa-dijo su madre mirándola con detenimiento.

Era un vestido negro con detalles de color violeta en la parte de arriba, que dejaba sus hombros desnudos. Del lado derecho, un poco más debajo de donde terminaba su cintura, tenía un pequeño arreglo de violetas africanas, justo ahí tenía una abertura que tenía tela color violeta con flores negras bordadas. Todo con un par de guantes largos.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-dijo Sam sintiéndose un poco alagada por su madre, nunca le decía cosas así.

-Si, es un vestido muy bonito, si no fuera por ese horrible color

-Madre-reclamo Sam-Dijiste que no te quejarías

-Es que… Hija, hay colores más bellos, el modelo es muy bonito, de verdad, pero el color… Se vería mejor en un tono rosa

-Definitivamente no-dijo ella sentándose frente a su tocador y acomodando un poco el peinado-Tu dijiste que podría escoger el vestido de cumpleaños, este me gusto así como es

-Esta bien, no me quejare ya de tu vestido-dijo resignada a hacerla que se cambiara de vestido, luego fue hasta donde estaba tomándola de los hombros-Pero de verdad te ves muy hermosa hija

-Gracias madre-dijo sonriéndole, pero luego miró su rostro en el espejo y borro la sonrisa.

-Hija, serás una gran esposa y reina

-Claro, tomando en cuenta que no tendré opinión ni palabra a la hora de decidir sobre el reino, sin mencionar que no lo conozco y no se si nos podremos llevar bien-luego miró a su madre sin poder ocultar su angustia-¿Y que si no nos llevamos bien?

-Se llevaran bien, es un buen muchacho, nos lo dijeron sus padres

-Claro, los padres siempre dicen eso de los hijos ¿Y si no lo amo?

-Oh hija, no te preocupes, aprenderás a amarlo

-Pero el amor no se da así-reclamo la joven-Es algo que se da con el tiempo y con la persona adecuada ¿Y si no es él adecuado?

-Lo será, y si no debe serlo-dijo su madre cansándose un poco de la conversación-Además tienes tiempo de sobra para amarlo, estarán toda su vida juntos

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo la ojivioleta al borde de las lágrimas-¿Cómo te puede importar tan poco mi felicidad?

-Hija, estoy tan apesumbrada como tu, pero eres una princesa-dijo tomando la representativa tiara de oro de su hija y colocándola en la cabeza de la misma-Y naciste con deberes que cumplir y este es uno de ellos

-Yo no pedí serlo-dijo tratando de no llorar-Yo jamás quise una vida así

-Hija, nadie pide nacer bajo ciertos derechos y obligaciones, pero así te toco vivir a ti y no puedes evitarlo, esta en tu sangre…

-¡Oh madre! No quiero casarme

-Vamos Sammy, no será tan malo-dijo su madre acercándose a la puerta dispuesta salir-Voy con tu padre para presentarte, por favor no tardes

Salio cerrando tras de si la puerta, Sam se miró una vez más en el espejo y pudo notar la tristeza que opacaba sus ojos, pero no podía evitarlo, era su deber.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Lograste hablar con ella?-pregunta la chica de ojos aguamarina-¿Lograste hablar al fin con la princesa?

-No la he visto en todo el día Paulina-le respondió la morena cansada de que le preguntara lo mismo por tercera vez-Ya te lo había dicho

-No es motivo para que te molestes Valerie-dijo un poco ofendida-Es lógico que quiera saber de ella, es mi amiga y me preocupa

-No es tu amiga-la corrigió-En realidad solo le hablas por que te conviene, ni si quiera te cae bien

-¡Ssshhh!-la callo mirando a los lados y sonriendo nerviosamente-No lo tiene que saber todo el mundo

-¡Valerie!¡Paulina!-la voz chillona de la rubia las saco de su conversación-¿A que no saben que me han dicho?

-Estrella deja de hacer tanto escándalo-dijo Valerie mirando a los lados-Nos pones en vergüenza

-Bueno ya, no seas tan dura conmigo, mejor espera a que escuches lo que me dijeron

-Habla ya-dijo Paulina impaciente.

-Bueno, pues me dijeron que vieron a la princesa en el pueblo

-¡No!¡Imposible!-dijo Valerie azorada.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Paulina.

-Si, e iba disfrazada de lo que parecía ser una sirvienta, no iba con sus guardias ni nada, como una simple plebeya

-Debe ser un error-dijo Paulina-Tal vez son solo rumores

-Bueno, parte del rumor incluye que estaba con el joven fantasma-luego miró a los lados y bajo la voz-Y que la vieron besarla

-¡No!-dijo Paulina alzando tanto la voz que todos la vieron-¡No puede!¡Él es mió!

-Pues parece que ya no-dijo Valerie ponzoñosamente.

-¡Esa zorra no puede quitarme a mi amor y luego también quitarme a _Phantom_!

-Pues ya lo hizo-dijo Estrella que lejos de parecer acongojada por su amiga, parecía disfrutar todo eso-No solo te quito al príncipe, si no que también te quito a _Phantom_

-No puede-dijo tratando de controlarse, pero temblando ligeramente-No la dejare, no va a salirse con la suya

-Que nadie te escuche-le dijo Valerie-Pero sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, sea lo que quieras hacer

-Y con el mió-corroboro Estrella.

-¡Su atención por favor!-la voz del anunciador las saco de su conversación y el bullicio de la gente se detuvo para prestarle atención-¡Sus altezas reales: El Rey Jacob Jeremías Bryce Manson y la Reina Clarisse Pamela Joan Manson!

-¡Gracias por estar presentes!-la potente voz del rey interrumpió los aplausos de todos-No solo celebramos el cumpleaños número 18 de nuestra hija Samantha si no también la unión de dos reinos para un bien mayor de ambos, tengo el gusto de presentarles al Rey Abraham Jack Johnson Fentom acompañado de su esposa y Reina Glenda Madeline Isabel Fentom

Una ola de aplausos se hizo presente de nuevo mientras un hombre robusto, cabello negro y ojos azules con amplia sonrisa acompañado de una mujer de mediana edad, delgada, cabello castaño y ojos violetas con una reservada sonrisa aparecieron saludando.

-Dicha unión-continuo el rey Jeremy cuando cesaron los aplausos-Se dará con la sagrada unión matrimonial de nuestra hija Samantha-dijo señalando la parte alta de los escalones, de donde salió la princesa caminando hasta llegar junto a sus padres-Y el príncipe Daniel-dijo esta vez señalando la entrada del otro lado del salón.

Todos clavaron la mirada donde el rey señalaba y observaron caminar a un joven alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules. De pantalonera negra y botas de igual color, una camisa blanca ligeramente entreabierta mostrando su bien formado pecho y elegante figura, un cinto negro en su cintura donde descansaba a un costado derecho su espada. Camino por entre la gente mientras la abrían espacio y hacían reverencia.

-¿Por qué viene vestido así?-le susurro el Rey Jack a su esposa.

-No lo se querido-respondió forzando una sonrisa.

Llego con los reyes, hizo una reverencia y después tomo la mano de la princesa besando el dorso de la misma, luego se coloco junto a ella. Otra ola de aplausos se hizo presente.

-¡Que comience el baile!-dijo el Rey muy animado.


	4. Un Beso, Una Duda y Una Boda

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _-dando brinquitos de emoción-_**

**Al fin!!!!!!! Al fin pude continuar con la historia, lo cual me emociona mucho, y les pido una enorme disculpa por el tiempo que los hice esperar, de verdad que perdon, espero que la historia les siga gustando y que la continuen leyendo**

**Bien, no hay comentarios que agregar en esta historia, solo espero que les guste, en especial a los que les gusta leer mucho, por que es un capitulo laaargo**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios a todos _-les da un abrazo-_**

**Cuidense**

**XOXO**

* * *

_**Érase una vez…**_

_**By KarolinaPhantom**_

_**Capitulo 3: **__**Un Beso, Una Duda y Una Boda.**_

La fiesta era, como ella siempre lo consideraba, de lo más aburrida.

Se encontraba parada ahí, sonriendo para todos, mientras que el resto de la gente bailaba en compás de la música.

-¿Puedo retirarme?-se aventuro a preguntar la ojivioleta al sentir que su presencia ya era algo extra esa noche.

-Samantha-le respondió su padre-Eso no es propio, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños

-Pero yo…

-Debes ser cortes y educada-dijo volviéndose a su hija con semblante serio-Discúlpenla-dijo dirigiéndose ahora al rey Jack y la reina Madeline-Esta tan nerviosa por esta noche

-Me lo imagino-dijo con voz fuerte el rey Jack-Supongo que todo esto del compromiso la debe tener algo turbada…

-Pues la verdad…-comenzó Sam.

-¿Puedo bailar con su hija?-interrumpió el ojiazul.

Sam le veía de manera desconcertante, no solo la había interrumpido, si no que le había pedido a alguien más que bailaran ¿Qué acaso no importaba lo que ella quería?

-¡Pero claro príncipe Daniel!-dijo el rey Jeremy con una enorme sonrisa-Adelante, adelante…

-¡Pero yo…!-inició la ojivioleta el reclamo.

-¡Y ella estaría encantada!-dijo esta vez la reina Pamela interrumpiendo a Sam.

El joven extendió la mano hacia la chica y esta la miró con cierto recelo, pero no pudo negarse al sentir la mirada de furia de su padre penetrarle la cabeza, ella hizo una reverencia para después tomarlo de la mano.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-dijo molesta mientras bailaba con aquel joven con el que pronto compartiría más que aquella pieza.

-Por que quería bailar contigo-le respondió con voz serena.

Él la atrajo más hacía si y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo a lo ojos, se sintió hechizada por aquel mirar, había algo en esos ojos que la hacían sentir de una manera especial y pudo sentir un ligero calor en sus mejillas.

-¿Y no importa si yo no quiero bailar contigo?-comenzó con el reproche, tratando de evitar sus hipnotizantes ojos.

-Si

-¿Y por que no me preguntaste directamente a mi?

-Por que eso iba a ser grosero para tus padres

-¿Y no lo fue para mi?¿Acaso crees que soy un objeto del que pueden disponer a gusto y disgusto?

-No-dijo mirándole de nuevo de manera franca-Jamás he dicho eso

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, y volvió a mirarlo… Sus ojos, eran de un azul infinito que ella podía perderse en ellos, podía verlos toda la noche sin cansarse jamás… Tal vez él era diferente…

-¿En… Entonces?-tartamudeo al cuestionar.

-Era lo correcto-suspiró el joven dedicándole una seductora sonrisa-Para evitar el desastre

-¿De que hablas?-dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura e ignorar el temblor de sus piernas.

-Lo que ibas a decir iba a disgustar a tu padre, eso sin mencionar que iba a ofender a mi familia

-Aaahhh, ya veo-dijo tratando de parecer interesada-Ahora lees mentes

-Mira, se que disgusta casarte conmigo-le dijo en un susurro a su oído-Y la verdad es que a mi tampoco me es grato casarme con una desconocida, pero debemos hacerlo-luego se paro un momento-Además, seremos un reino con mayor poderío

Sintió como si le hubieran echado de golpe una cubeta de agua fría ¿Qué más iba a esperar? Él era como todos. Dinero, status social, poder, era lo único que le interesaba ese tipo de gente, y ella sabía que nunca iba a ser diferente, cerro sus ojos al sentirse totalmente avergonzada por la anterior atracción que había sentido por él y por creer que podía ser diferente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo al notar que la chica parecía perder el equilibrio.

-No-dijo safandose de sus brazos, luego le miró de nuevo-Déjame sola

-Pero…

-Solo… Déjame sola…

Luego sin dar explicación alguna salio con la mayor cautela posible por la parte de atrás del salón, una parte que dirigía a un jardín. Se interno de una manera que solo ella conocía, en un laberinto que había, como lo hacia cuando pequeña quería librarse de los presiones de ser una princesa. Llego como pudo hasta una banca de cemento que había cerca y se sentó, tratando de tomar aire, luego de varías respiraciones no pudo más y soltó el llanto.

-¡Tonta!-se dijo a si misma después de un rato de sollozar-¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta como confiar en una persona con sola mirarlo a los ojos?

-¿Por qué lloras?

La chica se sobresalto y seco de inmediato el llanto, trato de identificar aquella voz e hizo un esfuerzo por mirar entre las sombras que la noche y algunos arbustos ofrecían en ese momento.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

Se observó un resplandor proveniente de unos arbustos y luego la figura de aquel de plateada cabellera y ojos verde intenso se hizo presente.

-¿Por qué lloras?-volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a tu cumpleaños-dijo sonriéndole.

-Así que… Realmente sabías quien era…-dijo recordando su amabilidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que creo entender por que fuiste amable conmigo-dijo poniéndose de pie-Ahora si me disculpas, debo retirarme

-Espera-dijo tomándola de la mano para evitar su partida-Estas equivocada

-¿Lo estoy?-preguntó con total ironía.

-Si-dijo acercándose a ella-Yo no sabía quien eras, hasta hace unas horas

-Claro

-De verdad…-dijo tratando de convencerla-Cuando me fui me quede intranquilo y decidí cuidarte hasta que llegaras a tu hogar, fue una gran sorpresa verte entrar al castillo… Después recordé que hoy celebraban tu cumpleaños y decidí pasar a felicitarte-suspiro-Sabía que si entraba se armaría un escándalo así que esperé aquí

-¿Y como sabías que iba a salir?

-No lo sabía, solo tente a mi suerte-luego le volvió a mirar-¿Por qué llorabas?

La chica le miró un segundo, sintió que no podía confiar en nadie y menos en un momento así, sin embargo, la calidez de aquellos ojos verdes la hacían sentir segura, como había creído estarlo hace unos momentos, eso comenzaba a confundirla, pero aquel sentimiento de temor, soledad y dolor en su pecho se había hecho tan grande que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar…

-Yo… Yo no estaba llorando-dijo volviendo a tomar asiento.

Él se sentó a lado suyo y tomo el rostro de la chica por la barbilla, mirándola con una calida sonrisa pero ofreciéndole una confianza que nunca antes nadie le había dado.

-¡Soy una tonta!-soltó la ojivioleta al fin tratando de hablar con claridad, pero su voz se quebró y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas-La gente de aquí es cruel y ruin, solo buscan el beneficio propio y jamás se preocupan por los demás ¡Yo misma se que no debo confiar en la gente y aun así lo hago!

-No eres una tonta-le dijo refugiándola con un abrazo-Eres humano y cometes errores… Y creo el que te hizo llorar es el tonto…

Sam levanto la mirada y le vio fijamente, este le sonrió de nuevo haciendo que las mejillas de la chica ardieran, luego tomo el rostro de la chica con sus manos secando las lágrimas con suma delicadeza.

-Por que aquel que se atreva a opacar tus ojos con el llanto, es un gran tonto

La distancia entre sus rostros comenzó a ser cada vez más corta, ella podía sentir que su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho, algo en su mente le decía que estaba mal, que ella ni si quiera debía estar ahí, sin embargo, sentir la respiración de aquel joven fantasma, a pesar de ser fría, le daba cierto calor en su ser y la hizo sentir feliz y querida por alguien… Y no pudo negarse la oportunidad de que aquel joven de cabellos plateados le robara el aliento con un beso, aquel que era el primero para ella y que con el sabía entonces de quien era su corazón y con quien debía estar…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se encontraba de pie frente al espejo.

Las sirvientas habían salido un par de minutos antes muy emocionadas y haciendo comentarios del hermoso vestido que portaba la princesa. Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo y pensar que algo estaba mal, que algo le faltaba.

Muy en el fondo sabía de qué se trataba, su corazón le seguía gritando que huyera de ahí, que ese chico no era el adecuado para ella y que debía escapar de aquella ridícula responsabilidad que la cubría, que más que eso le parecía una maldición. Pero sabía que no podía, que no debía. Tan solo pensar la furia que sentiría el padre de su futuro "esposo" la hacía temblar, solo le bastaba recordar su imponente figura en el baile, sin mencionar que estaría abandonando su pueblo, su gente, pues ellos esperaban que ella lo hiciera por un bien mayor…

-Debo hacerlo-dijo tratando de sonreír-Y debería dejar de pensar en eso ya…

-Hija ¿Ya estas lista?-se escucho la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta-Las sirvientas salieron hace ya varios minutos pero tu no

-Si madre-dijo Sam yendo a la puerta-Estoy lista

-¡Oh hija! Te ves realmente hermosa-dijo admirando cada detalle de aquel especial vestido.

Era blanco, y hasta ella había querido ese color, que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y en vez de guantes unas mangas largas que eran anchas al final, su largo velo que iba un poco más allá del largo del vestido y sostenido en su cabeza por una tiara de oro blanco con unas cuantas amatistas incrustadas en ella, su cabello, recogido de manera elegante por un chongo y con algunos mechones sueltos, su ramo, unas exquisitas rosas negras (aquellas que solo ella y pocas personas solían sembrar) y todo en total desacuerdo por la tristeza que albergaba la mirada de la chica.

-Gracias madre-contesto amable.

-Sonríe cariño, es el día de tu boda

-Te juro que lo intento madre-dijo mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban a causa de las lágrimas que le imploraban escapar de su prisión-Pero me es muy difícil…

-Sammy, tu misma lo viste, es un buen muchacho…

-Pero no lo amo-dijo sin poder evitar dejar escapar algo de su dolor por sus mejillas, sentía que estaba traicionando sus deseos, su corazón-Yo no…

-Ssshhh-la interrumpió con un gesto de su mano en sus labios-Deja eso, ya sabes que es tu deber, ya lo hemos discutido…

-Perdona madre-dijo Sam secando con delicadeza las lágrimas antes derramadas-Ya no sucederá…-luego trato de sonreír.

-Mejor nos vamos, todos están impacientes, además hay que ir antes que el padre se arrepienta de dar la boda en un lugar que no es sagrado

Sam sonrió con naturalidad por primera vez en ese día, ella había dicho que quería que la boda fuera en el jardín, en su jardín, aquel que con tanto cariño y amor había cuidado desde pequeña, ese que se encontraba detrás del palacio, al otro lado del salón principal. Ese en el que había dado su primer beso, y eso que ya habían pasado un par de semanas. Recordó aquel momento mientras caminaba junto a su madre, si cerraba los ojos aun podía percibir su perfume, aun podían saborear sus labios, aun podía sentir sus brazos rodeando su cintura, y sin embargo, sabía que jamás debía volver a verlo…

La sonrisa en su rostro se esfumo al saber que jamás tendría la dicha de volver a besarlo, tan solo recordar cual cruel había sido el desenlace de aquel que era un bello momento… Ni si quiera podía volver a ver su calida sonrisa o sus enigmáticos ojos…

_**::Flash Back::**_

_-No-dijo ella rompiendo el contacto, aun en contra de su voluntad-Esto no esta bien_

_-Pero…_

_-No-lo interrumpió-No debemos, yo… Yo voy a casarme-dijo soltando de nuevo un par de lágrimas-Y aunque no lo quiera, debo hacerlo, por el bien de mi pueblo…_

_-Es que no lo entiendes-dijo el ojiverde tratando de explicarse._

_-Lo entiendo, y muy bien-dijo ella-Pero no podemos estar juntos, por favor… No vuelvas nunca… Tú y yo no podemos estar juntos-dijo finalmente con el corazón destrozado._

_El joven fantasma desvió la mirada y luego asintió en silencio._

_-Bien-dijo después de un rato-Si es lo que deseas…_

_-No es lo que deseo-le corrigió dolida-Es lo que debo hacer…_

_-Te amo-dijo acercándose, ella trato de esconder sus lágrimas, pero le era inútil._

_La tomo de la barbilla y le dio un último beso, luego se dio la vuelta y emprendió el vuelo. _

_-También te amo-le dijo a la nada cuando lo vio marcharse._

_Se dejo de caer de rodillas al suelo, cubriendo su rostro para esconder su amargo llanto, lo amaba, sabía que él era con quien tenía que pasar el resto de su existencia, al fin lo había encontrado y no podía estar con él…_

_**::End Flash Back::**_

-¿Hija?-le llamo su madre-¿Hija, estas bien?

-Claro madre-dijo volviendo a la realidad.

-Bien-dijo su madre, más nerviosa que la misma novia-Te ves muy bien

Sam le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento, su madre la tomo de las manos y le sonrió.

-Todo va a estar bien Sammy, ya lo veras

-Lo se-dijo ella soltando un suspiro de resignación-Al menos para el pueblo lo estará

-Lamento tener que tengas que hacer esto-dijo con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes-dijo Sam agradeciendo que su madre estuviera con ella por primera vez.

-Bien, no hagamos esperar más a todos.

Su madre salió al jardín pasando a través de unas cortinas que habían colocada en el salón principal, luego se escucho música que anunciaba que la novia iba a salir, Sam dio un suspiro y luego salió.

Era un día agradable, ni frío ni caluroso, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, y se giraron para verla, mientras que ella caminaba con la vista clavada en su ramo, luego la levantó para ver por primera vez al joven que le sonreía al final de su camino. Llevaba un uniforme azul marino y él parecía estar contento. Su sonrisa era única y la forma en que la veía era de total felicidad. Sam le miró a los ojos y él amplió su sonrisa, arrancándole a ella el mismo gesto, aunque con mayor timidez. Entonces noto que ya no le parecía un camino eterno mientras lo veía, que a pesar de lo que le había dicho en su cumpleaños y que no lo había visto ni hablado con él desde entonces su mirada le seguía pareciendo única, y sus ojos, perfectos para mirarlos toda la vida.

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a él, sonriéndole y tomándolo de las manos. El tiempo le pareció que transcurrió de una manera muy rápida, de pronto ya habían dicho sus votos y finalmente el padre ya había dicho _"Puede besar a la novia"_, fue cuando ella se sonrojo y él la tomo de la barbilla de una manera que a ella le pareció un tanto familiar para finalmente sellar su compromiso con aquel gesto.


End file.
